parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Twigslan
Cast: *Mulan - Twigs (Goldie & Bear) *Ping - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *Shang - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Mushu - José Carioca (The Three Caballeros) *Cri Kee - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Khan - Cow (Goldie & Bear) *Little Brother - Hen Wen (The Black Cauldron) *Shan Yu - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Falcon - Iago (Aladdin) *Yao - Darkwing Duck *Ling - Brix (Goldie & Bear) *Chien-Po - Launchpad McQuack (DuckTales/Darkwing Duck) *Fa Zhou - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Fa Li - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Grandmother Fa - Grandmother Willow (Pocahontas) *Chi-Fu - Baileywick (Sofia the First) *General Li - Practical Pig (Three Little Pigs) *The Matchmaker - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *The First Ancestor - Magic Gnome (Goldie & Bear) *The Emperor - Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *The Great Wall Guard - Baley (Goldie & Bear) *Ancestors - Fairy-Tale Forest Friends (Goldie & Bear) *The Hun Army - Taurus Bulba, Liquidator, Bushroot, Megavolt, and Quackerjack (Darkwing Duck) *Imperial Scouts - Beanstalk Jack and Humpty Dumpty (Goldie & Bear) Scenes: *Twigslan Part 1 - Opening/The Huns Have Invaded China *Twigslan Part 2 - Daily-Minute Review *Twigslan Part 3 - "Honor to Us All" *Twigslan Part 4 - The Matchmaker (aka Madame Medusa) *Twigslan Part 5 - "Reflection" *Twigslan Part 6 - A Proclamation from Kuzco *Twigslan Part 7 - Twigs Choice *Twigslan Part 8 - José Carioca's First *Twigslan Part 9 - A Guardian for José Carioca *Twigslan Part 10 - A Message for Kuzco *Twigslan Part 11 - The Powerful José Carioca/Twigs Meets José Carioca *Twigslan Part 12 - Entering the Camp/What's Your Name *Twigslan Part 13 - Training/"I'll Make a Man Out of You" *Twigslan Part 14 - Kermit the Frog's Bad News *Twigslan Part 15 - Urgent News from the General/"A Girl Worth Fighting For" *Twigslan Part 16 - General Practical Pig is Dead *Twigslan Part 17 - Avalanche *Twigslan Part 18 - Twigs Has Been Discovered! *Twigslan Part 19 - Negaduck is Back! *Twigslan Part 20 - Twigs vs. Negaduck (Part 1; "I'll Make a Man Out of You (Reprise)") *Twigslan Part 21 - Twigs vs. Negaduck (Part 2) *Twigslan Part 22 - Twigs vs. Negaduck (Part 3) *Twigslan Part 23 - Twigs Back Home/A Happy Ending *Twigslan Part 24 - End Credits Movie Used: *Mulan (1998) Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *Goldie & Bear *Sleeping Beauty *Winnie the Pooh *Saludos Amigos *The Three Caballeros *Pinocchio *Fun and Fancy Free *The Black Cauldron *Darkwing Duck *Aladdin *DuckTales (1987) *DuckTales (2017) *The Muppets *Pocahontas *Sofia the First *Three Little Pigs *The Rescuers *The Emperor's New Groove Gallery: Twigs 03.jpg|Twigs as Mulan Phillip.png|Prince Phillip as Ping Pigletsbigmovie 274.jpg|Piglet as Shang Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.jpg|José Carioca as Mushu Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-10240.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Cri-Kee Cow-(Goldie-&-Bear).png|Cow as Khan 6a00e54ee7b64288330133f4653f81970b-800wi.jpg|Hen Wen as Little Brother Negaduck.jpg|Negaduck as Shan Yu Iago.jpg|Iago as Hayabusa the Falcon Darkwing duck 8 303 404 Disney.jpg|Darkwing Duck as Yao Brix in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Brix as Ling Launchpad8.jpg|Launchpad McQuack as Chien-Po Kermit the Frog.png|Kermit the Frog as Fa Zhou Miss-piggy.png|Miss Piggy as Fa Li Grandmother Willow.jpg|Grandmother Willow as Grandmother Fa Baileywick.jpg|Baileywick as Chi-Fu Practical Pig.jpg|Practical Pig as General Li The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5143.jpg|Madame Medusa as the Matchmaker Magic Gnome.png|Magic Gnome as the First Ancestor Kuzco.jpg|Emperor Kuzco as the Emperor Baley in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Baley as the Great Wall Guard Taurus bulba.jpg|Taurus Bulba, Liquidator.jpg|Liquidator, Bushroot.jpg|Bushroot, Megavolt.jpg|Megavolt, and Quackerjack-0.jpg|Quackerjack as the Hun Army Jack (g and b).png|Beanstalk Jack and Humpty.png|Humpty Dumpty as Imperial Scouts Category:Mulan Movies Category:Mulan Movie spoof Category:Mulan Movie Spoofs Category:Mulan Movie-spoof Category:Mulan Movie-Spoof Category:Mulan Movies Spoofs Category:Disney Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof